


three kin characters and a rat bastard walk into a bar

by N1SH1SH1



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Texting, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1SH1SH1/pseuds/N1SH1SH1
Summary: and it's up to you to figure out which is which
Kudos: 12





	three kin characters and a rat bastard walk into a bar

**Author's Note:**

> this is legit just a shitpost so i can start getting back into writing stuff
> 
> i don't really wanna continue it, so don't expect anything more :p

**junko enoshima invited kokichi ouma, kazuichi souda, and 1 other(s) to chat “rat gang”**

  
  


junko enoshima: rats we’re rats we’re the rats

kokichi ouma: we pray at night we stalk at night we’re the rats

kazuichi souda: IM NOT PLAYING THE PART OF THE GIANT RAT

kokichi ouma: aw man, we gotta listen to him :(

kokichi ouma: i mean, he’s da giant rat that makes all of da rules

kazuichi souda: commit oof >:(

kokichi ouma: meanie head >:((

nagito komaeda: ladies ladies you’re both beautiful

kazuichi souda: bold of you to assume my gender >:)

junko enoshima: oh yeah i forgot to ask, what’s the dealio with y’all’s pronouns?

kokichi ouma: “y’all’s”

kokichi ouma: i had a stroke reading that

junko enoshima: SILENCE RAT

kokichi ouma: hi my name is kokichi ouma and i identify as the supreme leader of the world

kokichi ouma: for reals tho, i’m cis, he/him or they/them, and there’s nothing wrong with that B)

kazuichi souda: i’m androgynous w/ he/him and they/them pronouns UwU

nagito komaeda: ewe

kazuichi souda: never do that again, much less in my general direction

junko enoshima: idk what i identify as, maybe genderfluid? but mostly gender neutral??? idk i just got despair in my pants :p

junko enoshima: i still use she/her tho OwO

nagito komaeda: whaddup demons it’s ya boi

nagito komaeda: i’m cis too and go with just he/him

junko enoshima: with intros out of the way, it’s time for me to pass the baton to souda

junko enoshima: it’s time to get funky with these names >:3c

kazuichi souda: hell yeah >:3ccc

  
  
  


**kazuichi souda changed kazuichi souda’s name to pepsiman**

**pepsiman changed nagito komaeda’s name to bdsm**

**pepsiman changed kokichi ouma’s name to we’re the rats**

**pepsiman changed junko enoshima’s name to shsl thot**

  
  
  


pepsiman: the counsel has passed judgement on all of you

pepsiman: and by the counsel i mean me. i’m the counsel

we’re the rats: is it bad for me to ask the context behind komaeda’s name?

pepsiman: yes, yes it is

bdsm: hajimeme liked it, no matter how much he wants to deny it ;3c

shsl thot: >:O

shsl thot: i give you everything and this is how you repay me?

pepsiman: begone thot, go away

pepsiman: im a man of god

we’re the rats: *HOLY NOISES*

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers: the rat bastard is komaeda


End file.
